


Missed This

by gayandnotokay



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayandnotokay/pseuds/gayandnotokay
Summary: Siyeon spends time with her members. It’s as if the lost time never existed.





	Missed This

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on Amino, written around 2018 Christmas

Hearing the news that most of her members would be returning to the dorm for Christmas was arguably the best thing Siyeon has heard all year. Kyungwon has suggested the idea as she felt as if they were all drifting apart and needed one thing to keep them close. They’d all agreed and Siyeon was ecstatic as she’d missed her members dearly, missing being as close to them as she was back when she could snuggle up to any member any time. Before the members started to slowly get more and more distant. 

D-9

Nayoung was back! Well she had been in the dorm but just not as much as she was taking college classes and seeing a personal trainer now. Siyeon had missed seeing her around when she woke up, but now that it was nearing Christmas, everyone’s schedules freed up again. 

Siyeon had set herself an alarm for when she’d know Nayoung would be walking around the living room and the general area, just doing anything to be doing things and when Wee Woo went off she literally jumped out of bed. She ran around until she spotted Nayoung in the kitchen and skipped over to her, wrapping her arms around Nayoung’s waist from behind. Nayoung turned to look at with a surprised expression at first, but it softened into a warm smile and she muttered out a soft “Good morning” before continuing with her task at hand on the kitchen counter. 

Her task of decorating Christmas cookies. 

The current cookie had a wriggly smiley face on it that made Siyeon smile as well and she stepped to the side, one of her arms staying around Nayoung’s waist as she looked over the cutely decorated cookies and the plain ones to be decorated.

“Can I help?” Siyeon had asked. And Nayoung had nodded, her smile growing slightly as she handed Siyeon a bag of white frosting. 

Siyeon didn’t even realize that time had passed by so quickly until her and Nayoung simultaneously reached for the last cookie. Siyeon lifted it up carefully and set it in between them, smiling warmly up at Nayoung. Nayoung smiled back and wrapped an arm loosely around Siyeon as she drew the outline of a heart. 

D-8

Minkyung arrived at the dorm when everyone was settling in to sleep or were binge watching Christmas movies, so when she spotted Siyeon sitting alone in the dark kitchen, face illuminated by the game on her phone, she pounced. 

In three minutes flat, Minkyung had Siyeon buckling the passenger seat seatbelt without much knowledge of what’s going on.

“Are you going to murder me?” Siyeon asked hesitantly after a few seconds of just the sounds of a car filling the air. Minkyung laughed and shook her head before shining a soft smile at Siyeon. 

“Why would I kill someone dear to me?” She asked. Siyeon sank into her seat, the corners of her lips curling upwards slightly. 

About ten minutes later, Minkyung pulled into the parking of what usually was an empty lot. Now though, it had some flimsy fences encompassing a yard of Christmas trees, lit by big white lights. The reason of leaving the dorm became clear to Siyeon now and she felt the excitement bubble in her chest. 

The strong spell of pine hit the two of them as soon as the car doors opened. Siyeon didn’t mind it much but Minkyung lifted the collar of her shirt over her nose as they walked into the yard. They spent about ten minutes walking around the yard, weaving in between the trees with their fingertips loosely hooked onto each others before they spotted a tiny one in the corner of the yard. It was shorter than the others but had a cleaner shape. Minkyung and Siyeon made eye contact, and smiled, the same thought in minds. 

The next morning, the members woke up with a shorter than Yaebin tree in the corner of the living room, a hastily scribbled on a napkin name tag perched where the star would go, a name tag which said ‘pristree’ with a smiley face by it. 

D-7

Kyungwon had brought Kongie into the dorm with her when she came back. She said he’d only be staying for a short while and we’d better cherish our blessed moments with him by our sides while it lasted, which caused an eruption of laughter. She huffed in mock annoyance and held Kongie closer before taking him with her into her big shared room. Siyeon followed after a little, curiously and cautiously(in fear of having a shoe thrown at her, like last last time), peeking her head in at first. 

After seeing that Kyungwon was struggling to put a reindeer antlers headband on a wriggling Kongie, Siyeon walked into the room and kneeled down beside the two, her hands soon holding Kongie still. Kyungwon smiles gratefully before slipping the headband onto Kongie’s head and squealing, content with how it looks. Siyeon laughed at the squeal and Kyungwon glared at her before moving to take a picture of Kongie.

“Smile, Siyeon!” Kyungwon said, angling her phone to get both Kongie and Siyeon in one shot. Siyeon blinked confused, before putting on a grin and holding up a peace sign. The flash went off and Kongie barked before off. 

“Ah, Seriously?” Kyungwon grumbled, getting up. Siyeon laughed and got up as well, following Kyungwon out of the room. It’s like things never changed. 

D-6

“Siyeon..” Eunwoo’s voice whispered loudly, shaking Siyeon’s shoulders slightly. Siyeon groaned and yawned exaggeratedly before opening her eyes slightly to stare at who was interrupting her slumber. Eunwoo stood there, a box of shiny things under one arm and the other arm still shaking Siyeon. 

“What?” Siyeon half-asked, half-yawned as she sat up. 

“Let’s decorate the tree!!” Eunwoo whispered excitedly. Siyeon groaned one last time before getting out of bed and stretching, only to get a pillow thrown at her from someone who was still sleeping, or trying to. 

Siyeon took Eunwoo’s hand and she lead them as quietly as she could towards the tree. After about five steps, Eunwoo grunted and shifted the box in her arms. Siyeon quickly went forward to take the box up in her own arms. Eunwoo opened her mouth to protest but then decided against it and instead opted to peck Siyeon on the cheek. Siyeon wore a grin for the remaining of the walk to the living room. 

Siyeon set the box down in the living room, next to their tiny tree. Eunwoo reached into the box and grabbed as many ornaments as she could before seemingly placing them as hastily as she could. Siyeon laughed at the sight and started to copy the actions. 

Soon enough, the tree was covered in a mix-matched but still visually appealing mix of ornaments with a cute star topping it all off. But the ornaments were not only on the tree, somehow, there were atleast three tangled into Eunwoo’s hair. Siyeon took in this sight and burst out laughing. Eunwoo simply stared at her confusedly, which made Siyeon laugh even harder.

D-5

Yaebin had been sitting by the tree when Siyeon came back to the dorm from grabbing a quick bite at McDonald’s. She was holding a book up and reading aloud to herself, raising an eyebrow up once in a while. 

Siyeon walked over to her after slipping her shoes off by the door and took a seat beside her. Soon, she realized Yaebin was not speaking in korean. Yaebin lifted her chin up to acknowledge Siyeon before returning her gaze back to the book. 

“What are you saying?” Siyeon asked after a little, tilting her head curiously. 

Yaebin set down her book and repeated what she’s been saying but very slowly, their separate syllables clearly pronounced. Siyeon repeated it after her and Yaebin smiled softly, shaking her head before repeating it again. Siyeon tried and once again Yaebin shook her head, this time laughing softly.

“What does it mean?” Siyeon asked. 

“Ornament.” Yaebin said softly in korean. Siyeon nodded in understanding before trying to pronounce the word again.

Yaebin clapped after that attempt and Siyeon grinned proudly.

“Did I get it right?” Siyeon asked. 

“No, but it was close enough. I applaud your efforts” Yaebin replied, and laughed. Siyeon hit her lightly on the shoulder before laughing as well. 

D-4

It was roughly around 5 A.M., when none of the girls in the dorm but Siyeon were awake when the sound of the dorm door opening sounded. Siyeon slipped out of bed, out of curiosity to see who would be coming this late, only to have her jaw drop. 

“Kyulkyung..?” She whispered, tears starting to blur her version but she quickly wiped them away and walked towards the person. 

“That’s me.” Kyulkyung said cheekily before setting her bags down and opening her arms for a hug.

Siyeon hugged Kyulkyung tightly, resting her face in the other girl’s shoulder. Kyulkyung hugged her back just as tightly, rocking them side to side.

“I missed you.” Siyeon mumbled.

“I missed you too.” Kyulkyung replied, her voice small as if she were trying her best not to cry. 

“I wanted it to be a surprise that I came back.” Kyulkyung said, pulling away from the hug with a pout. 

“It can still be a surprise, I won’t tell.” Siyeon said with a small grin. Kyulkyung squealed and hugged Siyeon again, quickly this time. 

“Are you our Christmas gift?” Siyeon asked teasingly. 

“About that... I need to go shopping.” Kyulkyung said with a small nervous laugh. Siyeon couldn’t stifle her giggles.

“I know a 24/7 mall near here, let’s go?” Siyeon asked inbetween giggles. Kyulkyung nodded excitedly, and without another moment of hesitation, the two were out the door. 

D-3

Siyeon tugged on a sweater, and it might be over kill with the two sweaters she already has on but Yewon told her to ‘dress warmly’ and Siyeon is taking it heart. After waddling out of her room, she waddled to the living room where Yewon was waiting and blushed a little in embarrassment as her members in the living room burst out laughing. 

“You look cute!” Yewon exclaimed, wrapping her arms loosely around Siyeon before taking her hand and leading her out, away from the laughter.

“You aren’t taking me out to murder me right?” Siyeon asked jokingly, their hands still linked. 

“Hm.. We’ll see.” Yewon responded before laughing at the bewildered expression on Siyeon’s face. 

The two walked along the streets, enjoying the lights and the inner warmth of the cold night until there were no more buildings beside them and they were on the banks of a big river. Siyeon turned to look at Yewon, her mouth open to ask a question only to be met the sight of the literal sun. Just kidding, it was pretty close though. Yewon was facing the sight of the Christmas lights of the city on the other side of the river, a big smile on her face and joy in her eyes. Siyeon found herself smiling as well. 

D-2 

Saying Siyeon wasn’t the most comfortable she’d ever been in her would would be a lie. She was lying on the couch, two or three fluffy blankets piled on top of her, keeping her warm and she had a soft pillow to hug. 

“Siyeon you’re taking up the whole couch.” Sungyeon had complained when she walked into the living room. She had tried to sit on Siyeon’s legs, or rather the blanket on top of them, but Siyeon had screamed and kicked her legs wildly, which made Sungyeon laugh. 

“I’m comfortable though” Siyeon said with a grin. Sungyeon rolled her eyes and turned to walk away to find somewhere else to sit when Siyeon grabbed her hand.

“Cuddle with me” she said in a small voice. Sungyeon raised her eyebrows in surprise before smiling softly. 

“Sure.” She agreed. Siyeon moved aside her blankets and scooted in to make room for Sungyeon. Soon, Sungyeon laid down beside her wrapped her arms around her. Siyeon had lied earlier, this is the most comfortable she’d ever been. 

D-1

Siyeon felt empty. She felt cold. Sure, Christmas was tomorrow but she was more concerned about the day after. The day of Kyla’s birth. She missed her best friend dearly and hated that someone who had been sleeping in the next room over was now sleeping literally all the way across the world. She sighed and pulled her blankets off, deciding to walk off her worries within the dorm.

After a few minutes of pacing around, a soft knock sounded on the door. If Siyeon hadn’t been paying so much attention to her surroundings she would’ve missed it. With a sigh, she walked towards the door and unlocked it, wondering who would be coming home that late at night, her brain not registering that everyone but one of her members was already inside. 

“Hey Siyeon” a voice she hasn’t heard in a while called out softly. 

Siyeon felt her heart clench and her chest fill with warmth. Tears brimmed her eyes. “Ila” she choked out before surging forward to hug the girl.


End file.
